


Movie Night

by FallingArcanist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fights, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyphobia, Swearing, but only briefly, i guess?, i promise there will be a good chunk of fluff, they're cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArcanist/pseuds/FallingArcanist
Summary: Dream comes home early after an argument with his father. His boyfriends comfort him and they all cuddle up on the couch to watch a movie together.AKA,The Dream Team is GAY and IN LOVE.-Disclaimer: I only condone shipping and RPF in general if the creators involved have explicitly stated they're comfortable with it. I try to be respectful in anything I do, and if any cc's point of view on fanfiction changes, I would be happy to delete the works.- Old and not beta read! -
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 738





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Archie here :). This is kind of an "experimental" fic? Massive air-quotes on that, though. I've never really written polyamory or like, arguing before so :P it's a learning experience. I hope the recap isn't confusing. Enjoy! <3

_“Come visit us,”_ his parents said, _“we want to see you again!”_

Dream groaned as he pulled into his driveway, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Dream drove out to visit his parents earlier that morning with plans to stay until around sunset, but there he was, sitting in his car back home at 3 PM.

All was going well until Dream let something slip about his boyfriends; then everything went downhill from there.

* * *

_Dream’s mother gestured to a black woven bracelet that he wore on his right wrist. “Where did you get that bracelet, sweetie? It looks good on you.”_

_“Oh, one of my boyfriends got it for me.” Dream replied calmly, then internally smacked himself for it. He had never come out to his parents, and he could already see the strange look he was getting from his father._

_His mom gave him a blink of confusion, “What do you mean, boyfriends? One of them..?” she asked. She laughed quietly, leaning forward and folding her hands on the coffee table. She gave a glance to her husband._

_Dream took in a sharp breath. He tried playing things off the best he could, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, uh-” he started, before being interrupted by his father._

_“And what’s that supposed to mean?” he let out a dry chuckle, his gaze piercing. “Did you stutter, Dream?” he continued, clicking his tongue afterward. Dream had grown to know the tongue clicking as a bad sign. He resisted the shudder that threatened to give away his nervousness._

_Dream bit his lip as he thought of what to do. A sudden surge of confidence pushed him to speak the truth, despite the back of his mind screaming at him not to._

_“I said what I said.” no turning back now. His eyes scanned his father’s expression; a subtle mix of shock and disgust._

_His mother leaned back and remained silent, his dad, however, narrowed his eyes._

_“What, so you’re gay now?” the words dripped from his mouth with poison to them. Dream’s father sat up straight, ignoring the small gasp that came from his wife._

_Dream didn’t dare speak, instead opting to glare at his dad. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. His father jabbed at Dream a bit more, saying,_

_“I thought I raised you better, boy.” Dream cringed, but let his dad continue. “A shame you couldn’t pick a good woman and you went for those whores instead-”_

_“Don’t you fucking talk about them like that!” Dream snapped, before inhaling sharply once again. Shit. He shouldn’t have sworn at his father. Dream’s dad slammed his hands down on the arms of the chair he was sitting in._

_“You’re going to talk to me like that? You’re giving me an attitude?” he sneered. Dream could tell he was furious. The two stood up abruptly, followed by Dream’s mother. She scrambled to get between the two, shouting,_

_“Calm down before I make you calm down!” she turned to her husband, pointing an accusing finger at him. “What the hell is wrong with you?”_

_“Can’t you see he’s a fucking freak?” he shoved his wife out of the way to get to Dream, but he didn’t see it coming when he got punched square in the jaw. Dream’s father stumbled backward from the collision, wiping his lip with the back of his hand._

_“Get the fuck out of my house!” he yelled, “Don’t come back!”_

_Dream didn’t hesitate to storm outside, but not before flipping his dad off. He barely caught the pained look his mother gave him as he slammed the door and stomped to his car._

* * *

Dream sighed, deciding to get out of the car. He opened the door and stepped out, having to brace himself by resting his hand on the roof of the vehicle. His legs felt like jelly; he’d been sitting for so long they’d lost feeling. Once he got his footing, he turned around and slammed the car door shut. He still couldn’t believe what happened, he was pissed. Dream ran a hand through his messy hair, fiddling with his keys in the other. It was as if his vision was clouded with anger as he stomped towards the front door.

Once Dream reached the door, he took a deep breath to calm himself down, but it proved to be ineffective. He fumbled with the keys for a minute, eventually getting the right one in the keyhole. Dream twisted the knob and shoved the door open with his shoulder, grunting quietly.

As soon as he stepped inside, he was met with the surprised face of George, which made him stumble back a bit. “Oh-”

“Oh! He _is_ here!” Sapnap said, putting his phone down next to him and sitting up to peer at Dream from the couch.

“Dream- why are you here early? Sapnap heard you walking up and…” George trailed off, watching as Dream silently shut the door behind him. “Are you ok?”

Dream’s mood lightened a bit. He didn’t want to concern his partners. “I’m fine! Just, uh, I came home early to beat traffic.” he lied through his teeth, hoping they wouldn’t notice. Dream shrugged off his green jacket, hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

George noticed.

Dream leaned down to greet George with a kiss, but he was stopped with a finger to his lips. He looked at George with his brow furrowed in confusion, to which George replied,

“I’m not kissing you until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong-”

Sapnap laughed. “I noticed how loud you were stomping out there- you only do that when you’re mad, babe. I’ll still kiss you, though.” he hopped off the couch and scuttled towards Dream, giving him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth. Dream laughed, but it sounded forced.

“Mmm, yeah. You do sound kinda weird. You sure nothing’s up?” Sapnap asked, to which George rolled his eyes.

“Of course something’s ‘up’- he’s so obvious when he’s bothered. C’mere.” he gently grabbed Dream by the wrist, leading him to the couch. Dream didn’t have much of a choice but to follow, especially with Sapnap now walking behind him and lightly pushing him forward.

When Dream sat down, George and Sapnap immediately sandwiched him. George tapped his arm lightly, speaking calmly,

“Now tell us what’s wrong, Dream. We’re worried, right Sapnap?”

Sapnap nodded, “Yeah, I am a little concerned. What happened over there?”

“I guess you guys caught me,” Dream admitted as he leaned back into the couch. Sapnap filled a small gap the movement caused by cuddling up into the taller’s side.

“I just- I got into an argument with my dad.”

George frowned. “About what?” He urged Dream to continue. Sapnap’s eyes held concern; he hummed to show he was listening.

Dream pursed his lips, then sighed. He figured it was time to tell them. “Mom saw the Bracelet Sapnap got me, then I accidentally outed myself. My dad got really shitty about it, nothing too bad happened, though.” he left out some later details, hoping they got the message.

“Oh, Dream…” George said, shuffling closer to him. He looked up to Dream briefly, squeezing his hand. Before George could continue consoling the tallest, Sapnap sat up straighter in alarm.

“That’s awful! I’ll seriously fight your dad,” he said, and Dream had to stifle a chuckle.

“You won’t need to do that, Sapnap. I’ll be fine,” he changed the topic quickly, “can I have that kiss now, Georgie?” he asked, looking at the shorter man. George snickered, leaning up and planting a soft kiss to Dream’s lips. Sapnap smirked, stealing one from George just as he pulled away, making the three of them burst into a fit of giggles.

For a moment, the three of them stayed sitting with each other, all having a goofy grin on their faces. George broke the silence first, looking up to Dream with sudden seriousness.

“Are you _sure_ you’re alright? Did anything else happen..?”

Dream’s smile faltered a bit as he considered telling George the rest.

“Well- I punched him in the mouth-” George cut him off with a gasp and a hard squeeze to his hand.

“Why did you do that!?” he asked, while Sapnap just laughed. Dream huffed.

“Let me finish!” he said, prying George’s small hand away. “He said something awful about you guys, and I got mad. That combined with the whole homophobia thing, it’s kinda justified.”

“Yeah, it’s justified. Stick it to him!” Sapnap grinned, then put a hand to his forehead dramatically, saying, “plus, it flatters me to hear that chivalry never died.”

It got a small laugh out of Dream, but George kept his upset expression.

“You could have gotten hurt, though! Did he punch you back? Is your hand ok?’

“George, I’m ok! Nothing happened, don’t worry about it, alright?” Dream said with a smile. George calmed down at that. Dream leaned down to give George a reassuring peck on the forehead which also served as the end of the conversation entirely.

Sapnap hopped off the couch again, turning to face his boyfriends. “Well- how about we still do something to take your mind off it?” George coughed and Dream raised an eyebrow at that. Luckily, Sapnap could read the room, quickly adding,

“A-as in a game or something! Not that!”

Dream wheezed a quiet laugh. “Phew, thank god,” he said sarcastically. “What did you have in mind?”

“Maybe we could have a movie night?” Sapnap shrugged.

“A movie sounds good to me. What do you think, George?”

“Yeah, I’m down to watch a movie- I’ll get a blanket for us.” George smiled, his face dusted pink from Sapnap’s accidental innuendo. Dream went to stand up as George walked out, but Sapnap stopped him by holding a hand out.

“Relax! We’ve got it handled.”

* * *

Dream hummed in content as he held his boyfriends close. They were all bundled together in a large fluffy blanket; it was comfortable. The light shining from the TV illuminated his partners’ faces nicely in contrast with the now dark living room. At that point, Dream had mostly tuned out the movie. He was more focused on keeping his arms wrapped around them, and how George’s eyes seemed to sparkle with interest as he watched the film.

When the movie came to a close and the credits rolled, Dream hugged his boyfriends closer to him. He felt at ease now, he wouldn’t let what happened get to him now.

“I’m really lucky to have you guys,” he admitted. “I love you both so much.”

Sapnap giggled. “You sure are! Love you too-” he said, pecking Dream on the cheek. George smiled brightly as he grasped Dream’s hand again.

“I love you as well-” the shortest was cut off by a yawn, “can we stay like this?” he asked. “I’m tired.”

The others nodded, letting themselves sink into the couch.

“It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?” Dream spoke, also yawning.

“Mhm,” Sapnap hummed.

They fell into a comfortable silence. The room was dark now; the TV had turned off. George had fallen asleep first, resting his head on Dream’s shoulder, and Sapnap followed. It left the tallest as the only one awake for a bit, but the combined warmth of the blanket and the sound of his lovers’ heartbeats was enough to put him into a deep sleep.


End file.
